Love and War Chapter 4
by Ren-chan Jinguji
Summary: Chapter 4 has finally arrived! What's gonna happen when Ren's family comes into this story!


Love and War 4

**Hey people! So sorry that I haven't updated in forever!/XD I've just been trying to live a life here but other than that I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review!;D (chap 5 will be up soon after chap 4 so make sure to keep on reading!;D)**

The room was quiet and a certain strawberry blonde breathed in deeply. He tried to open his eyes but they wouldn't cooperate. For now he just listened.

He could hear footsteps from out in the hallway. They were slow and grew quieter while they became more distant. He sighed.

Then the door opened and he could tell that two people had walked in and were now whispering quietly amongst themselves.

"Will he be alright?" He heard a voice that he instantly recognized asked. He could tell that the tone of the voice was very stressed and worried.

"I can't really tell...he's lost to much energy and he won't be able to move for a few days. I'd say that he'll have to stay here for a few months before he can be released..." The blonde cringed a little about the idea of staying in this dusty hospital for that long.

He could tell that Masato had sat down on a chair and he heard the bluenette sigh.

"Thank you for all that you've done..." He could just imagine the bluenette making a sad face.

"Just doing my job. Take care of yourself and get some sleep." Masato nodded before the doctor walked over to the door and opened it.

"Thanks...goodnight." The doctor walked out and closed the door quietly.

The room grew silent and was very dark except for the small lamp that was turned on. The window was open and let in a cool breeze that blowed over Ren's face. Masato watched Ren's peaceful expression.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Ren felt Masato sit on the bed and brush his finger against Ren's cheek.

"Well...y-you could..give me...a-a kiss..." Masato jumped in surprise when Ren held his hand that was brushing against his cheek.

"I-I thought you were a-asleep?" Masa blushed and brought Ren's hand to his lips as he kissed it gently.

"I was..u-until you walked into the r-room...with the doctor." Ren was trying not to stutter but he was just to tired. His eyes were still closed and he was breathing slowly. The room was starting to get cold and he shivered.

"Cold?" Masato asked. Ren nodded. He let go of Masato's hand so he could close the window.

Masato came back over to the bed after closing the window and pulled the blankets over Ren more.

"That better?" Masato sat on the bed again and brushed some hair out of Ren's face and kissed his forehead. Ren smiled a little.

"Aw M-Masa-yan, your so c-cute..." Masato blushed and poked Ren's cheek. "I'm sorry, but you really are...cute."

"Like you haven't told me that before..." Masato smiled remembering all the times the strawberry blonde had called him cute.

"Hehe well...what can I s-say?" Ren made a small attempted smile.

"Your such a dork. Now get some sleep, you probably heard the doctor already but you've lost to much energy." Ren opened his eyes finally and looked over at Masato with a glazed expression.

"Ok...goodnight...and you get some sleep t-to." Ren smiled and layed back and closes eyes.

"Ok, goodnight."Masa layed down next to Ren on the bed and closed his eyes.

They both fell asleep instantly.

*hours later* Time= 2:26am

"Ren? Hey wake up...it's time to wake up you big dork...so wake up!" Ren recognized the voice but it didn't really register in his head. He heard more yelling and opened his eyes.

"Shh...Ittoki-kun you must be quiet, he needs to rest..."

"What the...h-hell?" He felt the bed going up and down and looked to see Ittoki and Cecil jumping gently on the bed. And Masato was sitting in a chair next to the window with a book in his lap.

"Ren-chan! Come on wake up!" Ittoki pulled on Ren's cheek gently.

"Ittoki leave him be." Masa said before setting his book down on a little table and going over to the bed.

Ren sighed and weakly pried Ittoki's fingers off his cheek and smiled.

"S-sorry guys...I c-cant get u-up...I h-have to stay in b-bed." Ren said sleepily. The two boys pouted and Masato nodded his head in agreement.

"He needs sleep and you two aren't helping with that..." Masa crossed his arms to show that he was a little annoyed with them.

"But Ren-chan! The doctor said a few days ago that you'd be able to leave!" Ittoki said while frowning. Masato rolled his eyes.

"Well now the doctor wants to keep him here longer because of the accident he had." Masato turned on a little lamp. Cecil thought for a moment before getting off the bed. He went over to a clipboard he saw that was hanging on a hook when they first walked into the room.

"Whatcha got there Cesshi?" Ittoki looked at the clipboard that Cecil was now holding and read a few words.

"Huh?! Another few months?! That'll take forever!" Ittoki shouted. Ren cringed a little at how loud Ittoki was talking and rolled over slowly to try and go back to sleep.

"Ittoki don't yell so loud..." Masato sighed and pulled a chair up to the bed and sat in it.

"Oh sorry..." Ittoki rubbed the back of his head.

"Ren?" Cecil walked over to the other side of the bed where Ren was facing and saw that the strawberry blonde had already fallen asleep.

"Ren-chan?" Ittoki went over by Cecil and smiled at the sleeping blonde.

"Let him sleep, ok guys?" Masato said as the two boys nodded.

Cecil went toward the door and opened it slowly and Ittoki followed.

"Night Ren-chan..." Ittoki said quietly before slipping through the door and closing it.

"Those two really are a ruckus." The bluenette smiled and kissed Ren's cheek. "Goodnight..."

*somewhere else in the hospital*

"Will he get better?" A man said.

"It's hard to tell at the time...at this stage he might not be able to walk for the rest of his life...that or we can do surgery." A man wearing a doctors coat said while writing some medical information down on some documents.

"Is there anything else you could do besides surgery?" The man said while crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jinguji but there is nothing else that'll really help him." The man in the coat walked away without saying another word.

Seiichiro rubbed his temple. "Damnit." He walked off in the direction of Ren's room and stopped when he was in front of the door.

He heard talking and was about to open the door when to people came walking down the hall. One was taller than the other and the shorter one wore a hat.

"Uh who're you?" The taller one asked. He looked about the age of 17 and had green eyes. He was also wearing glasses and was holding a gift basket in his left hand.

"I'm Seiichiro Jinguji...I'm Ren's older brother." The other boy walked up to Seiichiro and looked like as if he was examining him.

"Hmm...well you do look like Ren...what do you think Natsuki?" The short blonde said to his friend but was still looking at Seiichiro.

"He does bare a lot of resemblance to Ren-chan..." The blonde with glasses smiled and stretched out his hand.

"Hello I'm Natsuki Shinomiya and I'm one of Ren's friends and band mates." Seiichiro hesitated before shaking the smiling boys hand. The other boy with the hat glanced at his friend before saying...

"And I'm Syo Kurusu...I'm also one of Ren's friends and bandmate." He leaned against the wall.

"Are you here to see Ren?" Seiichiro asked as the shorter one nodded. The boy with glasses replied.

"Yeah we came to give Ren-chan a get well soon basket!" The taller one held out the basket to show it to Seiichiro.

"Yeah...so come on Natsuki We better hurry before visiting hours are over..." Syo said before making his way over to the door and opening it slowly and quietly. Natsuki followed along with Seiichiro who was still a little bit hesitant.

"Well don't just stand, there come on..." Natsuki gestured with a wave of his hand to Seiichiro.

"I'm coming." Seiichiro walked inside of the room and closed the door quietly as to not wake the sleeping blonde and stood by the curtain. Natsuki and Syo went over by Masato who had been sleeping.

"Wh-what're you guys doing here?" The bluenette yawned. Natsuki smiled at Masa's cuteness and replied.

"We came here to give Ren-chan a get well soon present." The tall boy whispered while placing the basket on the little side table by the bed. Syo stood behind Masato and was looking at Ren while Natsuki went to the other side of the bed and sat down on it.

"He seems better." Syo said while taking something out of his pocket and placing in Ren's hair.

"Syo-chan that's so mean!" Natsuki whispered. Syo just smiled mischievously at the little clip on bow he put in Ren's hair and turned to leave.

"Come on Natsuki...lets get going...and hey Masa we can give ya a ride if you want." The short boy offered.

The bluenette nodded thankfully and got out of the chair and gave Ren a kiss on his cheek before saying 'I love you, goodnight' and turned to leave with the other two teenagers. Before he walked out of the room he stopped at Seiichiro and stared at him intensely.

"Why are you here?" The bluenette asked as Seiichiro stood up and looked down at Masato from the obvious difference in their hight.

"I came here to check up on how much trouble this little brat has caused and how much it'll cost..." Seiichiro stared back at the boy as Masa glares at him.

"Don't touch him. And don't call him a brat." Masato said before walking out and leaving the hospital for the day.

After Masato had closed the door, the room became unbelievably silent. Seiichiro tched at the situation and went over to Ren's bed and watched the slow breathing of his younger brother as his chest went up and down slowly.

"I can't believe this..." He sat down on the side of the bed and took the hair pin that Syo had clipped in Ren's hair out and placed it on the side table near the basket. "Why did everything have to be this way?" He was beyond ferious. He was thinking..._'Why does he have to be so stupid? Why does he have to always do the best he can? Why is he so much better than me? Why does he even exist?!'_

Seiichiro's face had turned red by now from so much anger._ 'Why? I just don't understand why...why I love him so much.'_

"Mmn..." Seiichiro snapped out of his daze and looked immediately towards Ren's pain contorted face.

"S-Sa..." Ren groaned. Seiichiro figured he was talking in his sleep. And that he was talking about the Masato person who'd been in here earlier.

"S-Seii...S-Seii..." Seiichiro's eyes widened at what he'd just heard. _'What did he say?'_

_"Seii-Seii! Zu-Zu! Slow down! I can't keep up!" Ren yelled as he ran after his older brothers._

_"Come on Ren! Yer gonna hafta run faster than that to catch us!" His oldest brother Suzuku yelled back._

_"Yeah catch us if you can Ren!" Seiichiro yelled as him and Suzuku ran faster._

_"Wait! Wait!" Ren yelled as he started to lose sight of the two older boys. He stopped running and looked around. "Guys?!" He yelled. He started trembling in fright as he walked around the big garden that they'd decided to play tag in that day._

_"U-uh..." Ren didn't know the garden that well and had gotten lost and was left alone by his brothers. He ended up being alone in the garden till night had came and the entire household had gone looking for him._

_"Ren-san! Where are you?!" Nana yelled. She was the main care taker and babysitter for the three boys and she'd been sent to look in the garden. Seiichiro and Suzuku had gone with her to try to help find their little brother as well._

_"Ren-san!" She yelled again but with no response._

_"Ren!" Both boys were holding her hands. Since at night the garden had a scary feeling to it. They felt bad for leaving their young brother out here alone and they got scorned for it as well._

_"Ren-san!" Nana yelled one last time before she heard a quiet noise._

_"Ren-san?" She turned a corner and saw the little 6 year child crying while sitting on one of the benches that were placed around the garden._

_"N-na..na?" He looked up at the maid who'd he had been cared for and loved by so much and ran to her as she hugged him closely. "Nana!"_

_She smiled gently as she picked up the little boy and along with the two others and made their way back to the house._

_"Shh...it's alright, Nana won't let go of you." Ren buried his face in her shoulder as his cries started to die down and he slowly fell asleep._

Seiichiro remembered that memory all to well. The punishment he'd gotten from his father along with Suzuku had been terrible and they'd been stuck in their rooms for a whole month. Only to come out to use the washroom and to eat breakfast and dinner.

"..." He didn't like that memory. He always felt regret from that memory. The regret of leaving Ren behind in that garden. To fend for himself and to be scared to death, must've been a terrible feeling. Seiichiro's jaw tightened at the feeling of being alone and scared.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered as he brushed his fingers through Ren's hair. He smiled. 'It feels like moms' he thought.

"Please forgive me Ren." He said as he got off the bed and headed to the door and walked out quietly before shutting it.

END!

**Hahaha! Cliffhanger! What will happen next in this terribly written fanfic?!XD**

**PLEASE FAVORITE AND REVIEW PLEASE! And give me some pointers to! I could use some!;D**

**Till next time!XD**


End file.
